All It Takes Is Faith
by ginnypotterrox545
Summary: "Now what do you want to do?" she asked her daughter leaving the choice completely to her.    Taking a deep breath she decided, "I want to go to Hogwarts."    Ginny smiled gave her daughter another hug, "Okay."  A/U Several characters are alive.
1. Chapter 1

All It Takes Is Faith

Their place was small (just two bedrooms and one bath) but it was just the two of them so it was more than enough. She could still remember how much fun they had together picking out all the furnishings. They hadn't had a lot of money at the time so they made by with things they found at yard sales and second hand stuff. However, even with most of the things in their apartment not being brand new you couldn't find a better home, they try to make sure of it.

As she sat reflecting on the last few years in their home she heard a knock at the front door. Smiling slightly she moved to open the door.

"Hey mom, the party was awesome," her daughter exclaimed as soon as the door opened to reveal her daughter and another woman.

Ginny smiled at the two as she moved to let her daughter inside, "Well, I'm glad you had a good time."

"Yeah, I did," she turned back to the woman. "Thanks for inviting me Mrs. Jamison."

"Oh you're welcome honey, Andrea and I was happy you could come," the woman smiled at the girl who waved and moved further into the apartment.

"So how was my girl? Not to much trouble I hope," Ginny asked her friend, Trish.

"You kidding? If all of Andrea's friends were like yours I might actually invite them over more often. No, she was great, as always," Trish answered back smilingly.

Ginny chuckled, "Well I have no idea where she gets it from, but thanks for walking her down."

"No problem the party was just wrapping, I should head back up though. I need to start cleaning up the chaos that it my house, I'll talk you later. Maybe we can meet up for lunch next week?" Trish asked.

"Yeah sounds great, I'll call you later," Ginny replied as she closed the door. She turned around once again to gaze around her home and couldn't help the feeling that her content little world was going to come crashing down around her.

Four days later she received her answer while she cooked an extra special breakfast for her daughter, after all its not everyday a girl turns eleven. A noise at the kitchen widow broke Ginny out of her routine.

"I should have known," she said aloud. There were three owls outside her window. Seriously considering banning one of the owls from entering her home, she huffed as she threw up her hands, "Oh, all right but I don't like it," glaring at the owl she had wanted to deny entrance to. Glancing at the other two owls she couldn't help but smile, "You two can stay. I'm sure she'll want to send back letters." Beckoning in the two owls, she led them to a small corner where two bowls of water and owl treats were situated.

She then turned to the other and reached out to untie the letter but the owl clicked it beak at her. She knew it was either retribution for almost not letting it in or because she was not the actual recipient, so she replied, "Look here you, you can let me take it or you will have to wait for her to get up."

The owl gave, to her, what had to be the equivalent of an owl glare.

"Hey those are your only choices. Take 'em or leave 'em," she replied.

The owl giving her an extremely reproachful look held out its leg.

"Was that so hard?" The squawk Ginny received told her quiet plainly it was indeed hard; at least the peck to her fingers was hard. Looking down she realized there were two letters instead of the customary one. One letter was addressed to her daughter the other to herself. Sending another quick glare at the owl she took a deep breath and opened the letter:

Dear Miss Weasley

I would like to offer you a position of medi-witch for the next school year. As you may not yet be aware of Madam Pomfrey has decided to retire and we are in need of a skilled healer. It has come to my attention that you come extremely and most surprisingly well recommended. I am also aware that considering certain circumstances you might prefer to be a little closer to Hogwarts. I await your answer.

Yours truly,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts

Ginny chuckled silently thinking, 'Slick old witch, Dumbledore must have taught her a few tricks.' Shaking her head, she put the letter down wanting to give herself time to think about the letter.

The sound of doors opening and closing alerted her to her daughter's awoken state. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning a "Good morning" was the greeting she received as her daughter approached the kitchen.

"Good morning baby girl, happy birthday," she smiled happily at her daughter.

Grinning at her mom, "Thanks mom," glancing at the two owls she asked excitedly, "Are those for me?"

Ginny glanced at the owls then back to her daughter, "Yes they are but before you open them there's another letter that I think you should open first."

Her daughter's eyes fell onto the letter immediately recognizing it from all the stories her mom had told her, "Mom I don't –"

Ginny interrupted her before she could finish, "Baby girl you should read your letter before you make any decisions. But I want you to know that no matter what you decide to do, I love you," hugging her daughter and giving her a kiss on her forehead she handed her the letter.

Hesitatingly, she glanced at her mom several times, she flipped the letter over to read the address.

Miss F Weasley

Apartment 404

New York, New York

United States of America

Fingering the letter H wax seal she finally opened her letter:

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note the list of necessary items for the school year. On a more personal note I believe that you will do very well should you decided to attend. You will learn to control your magic as well as learn things about yourself you never knew. I hope to see your face at the start of term.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts

Ginny could see the slight tears in her daughter's confused eyes.

She finished her letter more over-whelmed and puzzled than she had ever felt before, even more than when her mom had told her the truth about her mother's life before she was born, her father, and their families. Now she had no idea what to do.

"I'm not going," she stated firmly.

Ginny smiled a little sadly at her daughter, "Are you sure baby girl? Please do not make any rash decisions because you're afraid."

"I'm not," she shook her head stubbornly but ruined it with slightly watery eyes.

Ginny pulled her into her arms, "Oh sweetie, what are you afraid of?"

She pulled back slightly, "I don't want to go all the way over there and leave you here all by yourself," chocking about halfway through her admission.

Ginny smiled at her daughter, squeezing her extra tightly, "I know that's only half of it but if it makes you feel better you won't have to worry about me being so far away. I have just been offered a post at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall wants me to take over for Madam Pomfrey."

Clapping her hands excitedly she asked her mom, "Really Mom? That's awesome, congrats!"

"Yes, so if you go then I go, but I know there's something else you're not telling me so out with it," staring down hard at her daughter.

She froze with her mom's assessment, holding her head down with guilt or maybe shame, she confessed her biggest fear, "What if they figure out who I am and want nothing to do with me?"

Ginny felt her heat break at hearing the words come out of her daughter's mouth. Silently cursing all the shite that had happened to her when she was younger and at the things that made her daughter doubt herself, she wished she could take everything back and just ignore the owl that had come with the letter clutched in her daughter's hand but she knew she couldn't. She had never lied to her daughter (even when it hurt) and she wasn't going to start now.

"You listen here, Faith Weasley, you are a beautiful, smart, kind, strong girl who just happens to be an amazing witch, now if they don't want to get to know the unbelievably awesome person you are then they are not worth it," Ginny expressed strongly to her daughter who was smiling with silent tears streaming down her face.

"Okay? Do you feel better?"

Faith nodded wiping the tears from her eyes, "Yes, thanks mom."

"Now what do you want to do?" she asked her daughter leaving the choice completely to her.

Taking a deep breath she decided, "I want to go to Hogwarts."

Ginny smiled gave her daughter giving her another hug, "Okay."

She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out at the excitement that lit her daughter's eyes, the emerald green eyes of her father.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank those of you who have reviewed and added me to their favorites or alerts. Sorry for the long update, hope to have the next chapter up soon.

Disclaimer: Own nothing except Faith.

Review:

Lola – Yes questions will be answered soon but just not yet. Thanks for your support.

BekaRoo – Thanks. ;)

Charles cdv – Thanks.

Chapter 2

Ginny was busy with sending her acceptance letter to Hogwarts when the door bell rang. She moved away from the dining room table glancing at her daughter returning her own acceptance letter as well as thank-you notes for the birthday presents she had received.

Flashback

_After making the decision to attend Hogwarts Faith had, as any other eleven year girl, naturally turned her attention to her presents. Faith looked silently considering what package to open first. She eventually chose to open the package from her mother's best friends, and her favorite aunt and uncle. _

_Hey Baby Girl,_

_Happy birthday! We're sorry that we couldn't come out to see you two this year but unfortunately Alice got sick. Nothing to major but still we didn't want to risk it. Though, we were wondering if we might get to see our favorite niece any time soon, after all your eleventh birthday is extremely important. Tell your mum I will speak to her quite soon. Be careful of Nargles they are supposed to be infesting New York City right about now. _

_Lots of Love from us, _

_Aunt Luna, Uncle Neville, and Alice_

_P.S. _

_Hope you like your gift, I was going to send you some Timblenickel to ward off Humblefrickers but Neville thought you might like something \else. I think the Wrackspurts might have gotten to him. _

_Faith couldn't help but smile at her aunt's letter that was exactly the type of thing she would write. She opened the package to find a Hollyhead Harpies' jersey signed by her favorite player, Gwenog Jones, "This is awesome." _

_Ginny smiled at Faith's happiness. Neville and Luna she really missed them she couldn't wait to see them again. Soon, she thought, she would see them again soon. _

_Faith moved onto the next package. This one was from her other favorite 'uncle'. _

_Dear Faith,_

_Happy birthday, I am sending you something that I hope will help you in the coming year. I am also hoping to see you and your mother fairly soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle_

_Faith opened the package to see what her uncle has sent her. Inside was a wrapped package in purple (her favorite color). Fingers working quickly she opened the package to find a wand holster but this one was special. The holster was designed in purple and black with the Weasley crest stitched perfectly on the front. She looked in awe at the beauty of her present. _

"_Mom look," Faith whispered reverently. _

_Ginny smiled, "I see. Your uncle loves you very much," she responded. _

"_I know I love him too. I'm gonna write to everyone to tell them thank you," Faith informed her mother. _

_Ginny nodded her head, "Yes that would be very before you do that I want to give you my gift," Ginny held out the gift to her daughter. _

_Faith hesitantly unwrapped the gift. It was a black rectangular box. With trembling fingers opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold chain with an even more beautiful diamond ring surrounded by emeralds and rubies. The ring was exquisite being neither gaudy nor taste-less. _

_Ginny gave Faith a somewhat sad smile that resembled more of a grimace, "Your father gave this to me for my eighteenth birthday, when he proposed. I thought you should have it."_

_Faith looked from ring on the necklace to her mother and back again, "Mom, I don't want it." Faith appeared torn between cherishing something that her father had given to her mother and anger at her father. She held out the necklace to her mother._

_Ginny shook her head and looked towards the window she gave a large sigh before she moved to stand before her daughter, "Please baby girl don't make any decisions before you know everything. Don't make their mistake."_

_Faith looked at her mom and this time she really looked at her mom. She could see the toll the last few years had put on her. But she knew for all that happened she was just that much stronger. _

_She didn't want to fight her mother about this so she just nodded and put the necklace on. Her mother was right of course she couldn't judge before she knew the truth if they had then none of this would ever happen. She gave he mom one last hug thanking her for a great eleventh birthday._

End of flashback

All these thoughts passed quickly through Ginny's mind as she went to answer the knocking at the door; checking through the peep hole first. With a small grimace on her face she shot a quick glance to Faith.

"Please behave yourself," Ginny pleaded to her daughter as she opened the door. Faith scowled the moment the door opened quickly replacing it with a rather obvious fake smile.

"Hello, how are the Weasley women today?" the annoyingly jovial voice of Will Bennett rang out after giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine," Faith replied through gritted teeth.

"So how does it feel to be eleven?" Will asked Faith.

"Just like ten," replied Faith icily.

Faith felt her mother's eyes boring a whole into her. Will chuckled lazily waving his hand away as though her answer or better her tone was irrelevant, "Yeah I guess so. Well, here's your present."

He held out a box wrapped in bright pink wrapping, if ever there was a color she hated it was pink like her mom pink clashed horribly with her hair. She opened the box to find an even more horrible pink sweater with an orange pony. She felt bile raise to her mouth wondering whether throwing up on the sweater would make it more or less atrocious to her.

Knowing her mother would be disappointed with her if she didn't she thanked Will for the 'extremely thoughtful gift'.

Ginny turned her attention to Will, "We actually have some great news. Faith has been accepted to Hogwarts. We're going back to England in two weeks. Isn't that great?"

The news however did not appear great to Will, "But what about the hospital. And there's plenty of great magical schools right here in New York," he said anxiously hoping to get Ginny to rethink moving away.

Ginny shook her head and smiled at her friend's dramatics, "The hospital has survived without me before and it can again. I've already been offered a position. Yes, I know there schools here but I went to Hogwarts and I want Faith to go there as well."

Will appeared much less happy with the situation but knew he would not be able to change Ginny's mind so he pasted on a smile upon his face, "You're right of course you'd want Faith to go to Hogwarts, I understand. Congratulations on the job, that's great news. I'm sure you'll have a great time," he directed this last part to Faith who was inwardly smiling at the thought of getting her mother away from this man.

Faith was more than used to men giving her mother longing looks and showing interest in her but her mother had always considered her love life insignificant compared to Faith's comfort. Deep down Faith knew that it also had to do with everything that had happened in the past but that was a whole other thing entirely. So when Will Bennett came to 'befriend' Ginny, Faith assumed that he would eventually attempt to make his move on her mother and like so many before he would be shown the door. However, the man had somehow managed to only get closer to Ginny while still maintaining his purely friendship status. Faith wasn't sure why but there was something about Will that didn't sit well with her. That was a quite uneasiness about him that Faith couldn't put her finger on but didn't trust all the same. Even if only one good thing came out of moving to England it was keeping Will Bennett away from her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later

Faith hated Portkeys. No matter how short or long the destination was, she hated them because she could never manage to stay upright; though when she thought about it, she honestly had no idea what was worst Portkeys or the Floo because she could not achieve either mode of transportation successfully.

Silently she cursed as she hit the ground of the British International Ministry's Portkey Office. Her mother chuckled slightly at the disgruntled look on her daughter's face, "I've told you before you get that from your father. He could never travel well with Portkeys either.

Faith groaned and grumbled, "Yeah I know, make fun of me. Don't help me or anything."

Ginny laughed even harder at that comment but did reach a hand out to her daughter. They left the Ministry through the gateway to Muggle London. Faith, who had never been to London but had been brought up in New York City, was hardly fazed by the hustle and bustle of the city streets.

Faith turned to her mother, "So are we going to Hogwarts?"

"Actually I was going to see if you wanted to visit Diagon Alley maybe get some of your school things. But if you're tired we can go straight to Hogwarts," Ginny shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly.

"No, no, I'm not tired," Faith spoke excitedly, "let's go."

She began to pull her mother down the street," Umm, baby girl, Diagon Alley is the other way."

Faith looked back, "Oh… heh – whoops."

"Uh – huh, come on crazy girl," she hugged her daughter to her as they made their way to Diagon Alley.

The Leaky Cauldron was famous but Faith didn't understand why. It was dark and smoky. She had been anticipating the entry into the historically famous pub for two weeks and couldn't help being a little disappointed. Seriously, she thought, this is it. However the real entrance more than made up for the dismal beginning to the magical market.

Her mother led her through the gaggle of wizards and witches alike and what might have been a hag or two, to the back of the pub to a small court-yard. Taking out her wand Ginny tapped the appropriate brick that would open the portal to Diagon Alley. Faith was spellbound with the bricks morphing to create a hole that had not been there just two seconds ago. But even the magical wall could not hold a candle to the alley itself.

Faith had been to the magical market back in New York, yet then it had been more of a Muggle mall in essence, rather than the magical feel of Diagon Alley. She almost wished she had more eyes just to view every sight.

Their first stop had naturally been to Gringotts, her mother had needed to transfer funds from her account in New York to London. After her mother loaded up her money bag, she led Faith back out to explore to her heart's content.

Faith pulled out her Hogwarts list to see what it was she was going to need for the school year from her backpack. Her mother led her to their first stop to buy a trunk. Faith briefly considered asking her mother for one with five locks but thought again maybe it was unnecessary. After finding a suitable trunk Ginny shrunk it and put it in her purse with the rest of their belongings that hadn't been sent straight to Hogwarts already.

As they were leaving from picking up some quills and parchment (Faith was ecstatic at finding purple ink that sparkled and flashed), they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ginny had to practically drag Faith away from the Firestreak 3000.

"First years aren't allowed to bring brooms to Hogwarts," Ginny repeated again.

"Yeah, but I'll also be living at Hogwarts which makes it my home and first years are supposed to leave their brooms at home, which means that I can have one right?" she pleaded with her mother with sad puppy dog eyes.

Ginny shook her head, "I've used that look before but the answer is still no. That broom is still too advanced for you and besides first years aren't even allowed on the house team."

"But d -" Faith started to interrupt her.

Ginny gave her a deep breath, "I know but that was different. Look if your head of house let's you on the team I will buy that broom but not right now. Okay?" Ginny tried to reason with her.

"Fine," Faith accepted defeat that was probably the best she was going to get. She knew she couldn't push her mother too far she was rather surprised she hadn't gotten into trouble for mentioning her father. She regretted bringing him up like that.

"So how about we get your books and wand then head to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked her.

Feeling very remorseful for being bratty and slightly ruining her mother's good humor, Faith quickly agreed to the idea.

Upon entering Flourish & Blotts they found themselves in the middle of the chaos that was pre-Hogwarts shopping.

"Don't wander to far," Ginny warned Faith as she inched her way towards the Quidditch section and Ginny made her way towards the healing arts books.

Faith's immediate response to entering the book shop was complete wonderment. She had no idea what section to visit first. The Quidditch section inevitably won out. Faith had found a book, The Secret Chaser Moves of the Harpies (exactly how they were secret if they were published Faith knew not) and hoped she had enough money to buy it with her allowance. She made her way to her mother who was, as always in the healer section.

Faith barely scanned the crowd for her mother's red hair and also trying to read the book and walk at the same time which did not quite work as she tripped over a man's foot.

"Oww, shit," Faith muttered as she stubbed her toe.

"Faith," she heard her mother yell as she moved towards her.

"Oops, I mean shoot," turning back to the man slightly but not really glancing at him she uttered a quick, "sorry mister I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Faith what have I told you about your mouth," Ginny reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry mom, but look at this book. Can I buy it? I think I have enough from my allowance?" Faith's excitement was apparent. However, when her mother did not respond she glanced up to see her mother's face pale, nostrils flared, and silent fires dancing in her eyes.

Faith turned to see what it was to cause such on expression on her mother's face. It was a man, the same man she had tripped over. The man had jet black hair, emerald green eyes, a lightening bolt scar on his forehead, and staring at her mother with an expression of someone who had just been hit over the head with a Beater's bat.

No one spoke until the quiet was broken with a single word, "Ginny?'

Harry knew it was almost time for kids to go back to Hogwarts but even he could not foresee the pandemonium that would be Diagon Alley. He saw many students and waved at several old classmates in the crowd. Harry decided to accompany Hermione and Ron to visit the magical lane but now there was a part of him regretting the decision.

"Oh, I have to stop by Flourish & Blotts they have a new edition of Hogwarts, A History just in," Hermione exclaimed as they neared the book shop. Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes over her head.

The crowds outside were nothing to the crowds within the tiny shop. Twice Harry had been stepped on and he was nearly knocked into a wall by a witch with a hand bag big enough to fit him in comfortably. He was just about to say that he would wait for them outside when he got run over by a young girl. The girl barely spared him a glance; he heard her curse and get reprimanded by her mother. She apologized to him, then turned back to address her mother, when he actually got his first real good look at the girl. A red head but not just any red, it was a red he was familiar with or he had been. Quite similar to the Weasley red, still slightly different, in fact he knew of only one Weasley having that particular shade of red, Ginny.

The girl's voice rang out breaking him out of his thoughts, she was talking to her mother asking permission to buy a book she found on quidditch. Harry's eyes passed the form of the red headed girl to her mother. The sight made his gasp it couldn't be. He tried to make his mouth work but it stubbornly refused to operate. Ginny looked the same as the day she left, he couldn't believe it. The words the girl muttered finally rang into his brain spurning him to say something.

"Ginny?"

Ginny was just going to see where her daughter had run off to when her voice rang out. She led out an exasperated breath she was really going to have to talk to her about her mouth.

"Faith," she yelled out to her daughter who appeared to have tripped over a man. She heard Faith utter an apology to the man before turning her back to herself to ask for Ginny's suggestion on a book. Ginny couldn't respond. She had just looked over her daughter's head to offer an additional apology to the man Faith had run into when her eyes met his. Emerald green eyes met her own brown, emerald green not of her daughter but of the man who sired her. Her blood froze at the complete astonishment on his face. Of all the days to come to shop it had to be the same day as him. Fate had a really messed up sense of humor, she thought. Harry.

She heard him utter her name with such incredulity it was almost as if he didn't trust his own eye sight not to be playing a trick on him.

Ginny gave neither denial nor confirmation that it was her. Harry shook his head appearing to try to rid himself of a phantom he wasn't sure was real. His glance fell on Faith he immediately looked to Ginny, then back to Faith studying her appearance. Their eyes met, the same exact color and shape, his eyes.

Harry's head snapped back to Ginny so quick she was sure that it had to hurt.

"Ginny?" he asked again in a tone of shock, fear, and maybe regret.

"Mom?" Faith asked tentatively.

Faith's voice triggered a response in Ginny, "Faith let's go," Ginny grabbed her hand and began to drag her out of the shop.

Faith didn't comment knowing it wasn't the time for it.

"Ginny, wait," the man, her father's voice said.

Ginny didn't stop; she quickened her step and continued to make their way out of the alley. Then, she heard a voice that nearly made her want to run flat out and cry at the same time.

"Harry mate, what's going on?"

Harry didn't answer continuing his pursuit of the witch that had just run.

"Ginny, stop."

"Ron what happened?" another person's voice made itself known. Ginny had to get out of here now.

"Faith, hurry," she rushed her daughter.

Faith looked back at the three people following herself and her mother but still quickened her step.

"Ginny wait! Stop, please!" Harry shouted.

"What? Ginny?" Ron questioned.

There were almost at the Leaky Cauldron. Just a few more feet and they would be able to Apparate away.

"Stop! Stupefy!" Harry panickly screamed out.

Ginny heard the spell and speedily grabbed Faith pushing her behind a barrel of flobberworms.

"Harry," Hermione's tone hinting at shock.

Ginny whispered to Faith to stay put. She moved out from behind the barrel wand out.

"Attacking me again? What the first time wasn't enough?" Ginny asked coldly. There was no glimmer of recognition in her eyes she didn't betray a single hint of emotion that she even knew them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Harry hastily apologized.

"Don't kid yourself Harry, you knew what were doing," Ginny responded.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry questioned with remorse.

"That's not your concern, none of this is. You lost your right to ask me anything a long time ago. I want you to stay away from me and my daughter," Ginny spoke with such severe finality that no one made any attempt to stop her from leaving.

Ginny and Faith made their way through the portal to the Leaky Cauldron. Faith looked back once more then obediently followed her mother. They made their way through the pub to the world outside.

Faith wanted to question her mother about everything that happened but knew her mother needed more time to sort out everything, instead she held out her hands to her mother.

"Ready to go to Hogwarts?" Faith looked at her mother with such love and faith.

Ginny with a small smile on her face, "Yes let's go home." A faint crack of disapparation was barely heard.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to apologize for the extremely long wait. A huge combination of my brother's wedding, the holidays, and looking for a job prevented me from writing but now I am going to try my utmost to update on a more regular basis. But again no promises, sorry.

I would also like to add because I believe that I forgot to mention this a long time ago this is A/U several characters that died in the book are not dead in my story. First off because it fits better if they're not dead and second because I just couldn't let them stay dead. It's all canon through the battle of DH except the death and then afterwards. So if some don't like that I'm sorry.

I think that's all that I have to say, so I will stop my rambling now, and let you proceed to the chapter.

Thanks and please review.

Disclaimer: Not mine. That's it.

The Burrow was quiet. It had been quiet for some time now. Much of the love and laughter that had once filled every nook and cranny had long since disappeared. Despite the silence, there was a large amount of occupants in the kitchen with various degrees of shook on their faces. The Weasley family had been greatly extended to over the years.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just finished telling everyone of the sighting of the youngest Weasley or at least Ron and Hermione were telling the story as Harry had remained staring out the window not saying a word.

"Are you sure it was her?" Arthur Weasley asked trembling slightly as he held his wife who was crying silently into his chest.

Hermione nodded, "Positive."

"But she saw you and she just turned away? She didn't want to talk to you or to us?" Bill shook his head with a frown.

"No, she saw Harry and then she ran. She just took off. Harry tried to follow her and we tried to keep up with him but we didn't know what was going on. Then we saw her and she kept going. We called after her but nothing," Ron admitted in a hollow voice.

Hermione nodded her head, "Ginny was almost at the entrance to the Leaky when Harry threw a stunner at her to make her stop."

"You threw a stunner at my sister? Are you out of your mind?" Bill roared at Harry's back.

"Lay off Bill Harry was just trying to make Ginny talk to us," Ron intercepted his brother when Harry made no move to defend himself. No one was even sure he had heard what Bill had asked him.

"Yeah, and that worked so well the first time," Bill growled.

"Will everyone just calm down?" Remus asked ever the patient one.

Everyone took a deep breath all trying to keep their emotions in check.

Remus studied Harry's profile he seemed to flinch when Bill mentioned the spell exchange, something else was going on, "There's something else, isn't there? Something you're not saying."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks but neither commented on Remus's accusation.

Harry turned back towards the room taking a deep breath he admitted the one thing that was left out of the story, "Ginny has a daughter."

The room had once again gone deadly silent besides the renewed sobs of Molly Weasley.

"A-a daughter?" Molly hiccupped. "What does she look like?"

Hermione smiled, "She has red hair just like Ginny, I remember seeing a picture of Ginny from right before she went to Hogwarts and she looks just like it. The only thing different were the eyes. The eyes were –," Hermione caught herself before she said too much. She wasn't sure if Harry wanted that particular trait to be known quite yet.

Harry picked up right where Hermione had left off, "Her eyes are green like mine."

Silence.

"A girl –," said Fred.

"- with red hair like Ginny –," continued George.

"- and green eyes like Harry."

"Bloody hell," the twins chorused.

Bill looked even angrier but Harry figured not everyone would be thrilled that he had impregnated Ginny before she left, not that he knew, still it didn't matter. Harry was a father and it was time he got the chance to act like it. He also needed to talk to Ginny she was the only one who could give him so answers.

"What's her name?" Tonks asked excitedly.

"I don't know everything happened so fast," Hermione said looking at Harry and Ron. Ron shook his head he didn't know either.

Harry however answered, "Faith, Ginny called her Faith."

Air filled her lungs as the feeling of her body returned to her; they had arrived a few hundred feet from the gates of Hogwarts. Faith looked around her mother to the castle that would become her home. She was mesmerized. Faith had never seen such a magnificent sight as the one before her. This was where she would live for the next seven years she could not believe it.

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Faith glanced at her mother, "This is awesome!"

Ginny chuckled, and then became serious, "Faith I want to talk to you before we go inside about what happened."

Faith turned her attention away from the school to her mother.

Ginny hesitated nervously, "I don't think I have to tell you who that was?"

Faith shook her head.

Ginny took another deep breath, "I have always told you the truth, even when I hadn't wanted to and I also have always told you that it was your choice whether or not you wanted to get into contact with father. So I just want to apologize for not allowing you to meet him." She finished looking at her daughter with love and sincerity.

Faith looked at her mother and could the pain of the last few minutes had caused her and couldn't help feeling anger at the ones who had caused it.

She smiled at her mom, "Its okay mom. Please don't feel bad," she shook her had and offered her mother a sheepish grin, "I don't think I could have talked to him right then anyways. It was way to weird seeing him."

Ginny laughed lightly but the usual warmth was missing from her eyes, "Yes, still, I'm sorry." She opened her arms to Faith who stepped up to give her mother a hug without a second thought.

"I love you baby girl always remember that," Ginny muttered against her hair giving her a kiss.

"I love you too mom," Faith whispered just as strongly.

Ginny straightened up, "Are you ready to check out our new place?"

Faith smiled mischievously at her mother (a smile that unfortunately reminded her of two people she would rather not think about), "Let's do it."

The trek up to the gates of Hogwarts was mostly done in silence, as the view held the attention of the two witches. Faith was lost in wonderment while Ginny was lost in a sea of memories long hoped to be forgotten.

The iron gates opened automatically upon approach. Both witches could feel the ambient magic that surrounded the castle. Faith continued to take in the awe inspiring beauty of the school but what really caught her attention was the - .

"Quidditch pitch! An actually Quidditch pitch!" Faith exclaimed jumping up and down. "Mom look! It looks so amazing I can't wait to try out!"

"Faith will you please calm down, I'm going to go deaf before I'm thirty-five if you continue to do that," Ginny tried to explain to her daughter with hands over her ears.

"Sorry mom but it's a real live Quidditch pitch!" Faith said quietly or at least in an attempt at quietly.

"I know but you still have awhile before you can play. So come on, I'm sure Professor McGonagall is waiting for us and someone else as well," Ginny gently reminded her daughter in order to tempt her to keep walking.

"Oh you're right," Faith immediately snapped out of a day dream of being a star chaser for Gryffindor (because honestly what else could she be?), grabbed her mother's hand and proceeded to pull her mother hurriedly to the front doors.

As they stood in front of the great oak doors they looked at one another. They nodded to each other as they pushed open the doors.

Opening the doors they were quickly assaulted with ink wells at their heads. Ginny quickly put up a shield that prevented the ink wells from hitting either of them.

"PEEVES!" they heard.

"PEEVES! I demand you stop this second or I will have you thrown out of the castle!"

They looked up to see a stern looking witch with a bun pointing her wand at the demon of a poltergeist.

"I'm sorry Headmistress, Peevsie was only having a little fun," Peeves said with an unconvincing innocent smile.

The headmistress said nothing maintaing a wand to him. Peeves zoomed away letting out a cackling laughter.

Shaking her had the older woman looked down at the two.

"Ah, Miss Weasley and Miss Weasley, I am so glad you have made it. Welcome to Hogwarts, again," McGonagall warmly greeted the duo.

"Professor McGonagall, it's so good to see you again," Ginny replied to her ex-professor.

"You as well, and please call me Minerva, we are colleagues after-all."

"Then please call me Ginny, and this is Faith," Ginny introduced. "Faith this is Professor McGonagall."

Faith shook hands with the professor, "Nice to meet you professor."

"And you as well Miss Weasley," Minerva smiled at the young witch who looked so much like her parents, but that was not her business. Or at least that was what she was trying to convince herself to avoid feeling guilty. She just hoped things wouldn't blow up in her face.

"So would you both like me to show you your accommodations?" Minerva asked.

They swiftly agreed and set off for the hospital wing. The castle was exactly as Ginny had remembered it; it seemed as if nothing had changed. But that wasn't true. Nothing was the same. It would never be the same.

The hospital looked as if no time had passed Madam Pomfrey had kept it the same as always. She remembered the wing vividly from all the times she had been there: in her first year right after Tom, with her brothers, with Harry –

_Don't think about Harry_, she forced herself to leave those thoughts until later.

"As you can see, Poppy left the wing the same, she left all of her healing potions in the cabinet right there," she pointed to a large cabinet in the corner. "The office of course is yours and through that door is your suite," she led them through the quarters.

It was a very well situated set of rooms, a comfortable looking room with a fire place, a private dining room, and two bedrooms with bathrooms.

"So does this meet your standards?" Minerva asked Faith with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Faith grinned. She could tell that she was going to like the lady.

"Very good, I would offer to give you a tour of the castle however I believe that there might be someone else who would prefer that honor," Minerva mysteriously added.

Before either could ask footsteps were heard in the office. They both turned to see who it was.

Faith recognizing who it was exclaimed happily, ran, and threw her arms around the person, "Uncle Severus, I missed you!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Faith oxygen is something a person can not live without, so I would suggest you let go of your uncle," Ginny reminded her daughter.

Faith immediately released her uncle not even remotely embarrassed, "Oh, sorry uncle, I'm just so happy to see you."

Severus looked down warmly at the girl, smirking, "Yes, I suspected that."

Minerva would have been down right shocked if she had never before bore witness to the smiles that were inspired by the lovely red heads, "Well, I will leave you all to catch up. Also, please do not forget there is a staff meeting tonight at seven, presence is mandatory," she reminded her two colleagues. They both acknowledged the request or demand really.

Ginny smiled at the man who had become one of her greatest friends and confidant. He had been there when Ginny felt as if she had no one else. She owed him a lot she knew and she also knew she would never be able to repay all that he done, not just for her, but for her daughter as well.

"Hello Severus, it's good to see you again," she embraced her friend.

"You as well, Ginevra," Severus returned with a small smirk knowing she hated her full name. He received a small punch to his arm for cheek.

"How about we catch up in my quarters, since they are a little more _settled,_" Severus suggested.

"Oh, can I explore your potions lab, Uncle?" Faith pleaded.

"You may as long as you do not try to touch or mix anything, remember last time?" Severus warned the young girl as they made their way out of the hospital.

"I won't touch anything I promise and besides how was I supposed to know you should never mix lion fish with essence of belladonna?" Faith asked innocently.

"Everyone with a first year education," Severus remarked.

Faith grinned, "Well I'm not a first year yet, so I can't be held responsible."

Severus looked highly annoyed but Ginny could see he was fighting a smile.

"Very cute," he muttered darkly.

"I expected you both sooner," Severus casually mentioned, not wanting to admit that he had been pacing back and forth waiting for their arrival.

"We stopped at Diagon Alley for some of my school things before we came here," Faith answered absentmindedly, as she gazed at the moving people in the frames.

"I see, so you got your wand, let me see," Severus held out his hand.

Faith quickly looked at her mother and then down to the floor, saying quietly, "Umm, we actually didn't get to the wands today, Uncle."

"Indeed," Severus glanced from mother to daughter trying to figure out what exactly happened.

Ginny grimaced hating the speculation in his voice, "Harry was there so was Ron and Hermione they saw us. We caused quite the scene."

Severus made no comment as he flicked his wand to open his classroom door. He continued to proceed to his office with Ginny and Faith following his lead. Another flick his office opened to yet another door that revealed his private quarters. Faith stayed behind to explore her uncle's office taking extreme care not to touch anything.

Severus led Ginny to a sitting room that surrounded a cozy fireplace. The colors of green and silver were expressed but not overly so. The whole place was filled with memories for Ginny and she smiled.

"Lole," he called.

"Professor Snape wanting Lole," a small female house-elf with a purple irises and a Hogwarts tea cozy asked.

"Yes, Lole, can we have some tea, please?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir, right away sir," she curtsied leaving with a pop. A few seconds later she returned with a tray of tea and fresh scones.

"Will Professor Snape be wanting anything else from Lole?" the little elf questioned.

"No that is all, thank you, Lole," Severus told the house-elf

"You is welcome sir," she popped away.

After pouring both of them tea and offering Ginny the plate of scones, Severus returned to his seat and fixed her with his unwavering stare.

"So…" he uttered quietly.

Ginny made no comment and proceeded to gaze upon the pictures on the mantle pictures of herself and Faith throughout the years.

"Do you plan on telling me what happened in Diagon Alley or do you plan on ignoring me all afternoon?" he questioned her.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really happened, I just sort of lost my temper," Ginny answered avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Lost control?" he looked puzzled.

"Yes, lost control. I wasn't expecting to see Harry so soon let alone my brother and his wife," Ginny expressed strongly.

Severus raised his eyebrows saying nothing. Ginny took a deep breath and told Severus exactly what happened.

"So I was a little surprised," she heard a slight snort from Severus. "All right a lot surprised," she amended herself.

"And how long before this 'surprise' wears off?" Ginny looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is how are you going to react when you have to see him _everyday_?" Severus stressed.

Ginny paled, "What?"

"Professor Potter is the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and has been for the last two years as well as Professor Granger-Weasley being the Transfiguration teacher for the last five years," he told her.

Ginny shook her head as though trying to process an extremely large amount of information at once.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never mention Mr. Potter to you and I wasn't sure if you wanted to know anything about your family. When you sent your acceptance letter to Minerva I assumed she would have informed you of several of the current staff members in her letter. Given your shock I presume she made no mention?"

"No, she didn't," Ginny muttered bitterly. "Now what?"

Severus smirked, "The only thing you can do now is get over it and quickly, the staff meeting is in less than three hours."

Ginny growled at her friend, "Can we please talk about something else for awhile? I'm getting a head-ache."

They were soon joined by Faith who refused to explain why here hair was wet and proceeded to chat for the next several hours.

Before they knew it, it was time to go to the staff meeting. Faith had decided to return their quarters to organize her room.

They slowly made their trek up from the dungeons to the staff room. Ginny felt apprehensive about this meeting but knew that there was no way around it.

They were early they chose seats towards the back that enabled them to observe the other occupants of the room with minimal hassle. As the room filled up with the staff, Ginny kept a trained eye on the door waiting for the entrance of the two people she was nervously awaiting.

Many of the previous professors had long since retired and had been replaced with younger staff members, some of whom in school along herself, but were not exactly familiar with, except one.

"Ginny," exclaimed the man once he had recognized the young woman who was seating next to the potions professor.

"Neville, it's so good to see you, it's been months since you all come to see us," Ginny hugged her friend.

"I know but you know how things get so crazy and Alice was sick. So where's my favorite niece?" he asked.

"Faith's in our quarters, she's decorating her room," Ginny told Neville still keeping an eye on the door.

"Oh, I'm sure Alice is going to love having her best friend in the castle with her," Neville smiled.

"Oh, Faith is so excited to be able to hang out with Alice more, those two are going to be inseparable," Ginny shook her head smiling.

Minerva stood up as if to start the meeting. Those that were still standing found their seats, while those still talking quit their conversation. Everyone turned their attention to the headmistress.

Before she could start her speech the door banged open once more to admit two individuals who both appeared as if they were trying to blend in with the surroundings. Minerva nostrils flared as the two wore sheepish grins and sat down in chairs directly across from Ginny.

"As everyone is present _now_, the first staff meeting for the academic year of 2010-2011 is in session. First I would like to introduce a new staff appointment this year. I would like to welcome back the new medi-witch, whom will be replacing Madam Pomfrey, who retired last year, Miss Ginevra Weasley," Minerva gestured toward the witch herself.

Everyone's head moved immediately towards her. However, the only face she really saw was the completely gobsmacked look on Harry's face.

He didn't see what the point of going to the staff meeting this year was. If it had been up to him he would have rather gone back to Diagon Alley to try and find out as much as possible about Ginny.

Hermione, however, had insisted they attend the meeting and had refused to hear Harry's suggestion of skipping it, so here they were. The meeting with the rest of the family had not gone well. There were several more arguments and tears about what should be done and who should try to make contact. It was finally decided that they would all wait to see if Ginny initiated contact with them.

They had just arrived as Minerva stepped up to begin the meeting. She gave them an unimpressed look as they took their seats. Hermione turned to glare at Harry as she considered their tardiness his fault. Harry barely had time to glance around the room before his attention was brought back to Minerva through a very well placed poke to his ribs by Hermione.

Harry was fidgeting he couldn't wait for the meeting to be over and it had only just begun. He hardly heard the headmistress introduce a new staff member; however, it was the name of said person that got his attention.

"…I would like to welcome back the medi-witch, whom will be replacing Madam Pomfrey, who retired last year, Miss Ginevra Weasley."

He couldn't believe it, Ginny was here! He looked towards her to see her sitting between Severus Snape and Neville Longbottom, now he really couldn't wait for this meeting to be over. As the meeting continued his attention focused solely on Ginny. She was back and she would be at Hogwarts the whole year with his daughter! He knew he had talk to her as soon as possible. He watched surprised as she and Severus held a slight conversation between them. When had they become close, he thought? And she chuckled slightly at something Severus told her. Harry was beyond shocked.

The meeting was over and he had no idea what was said but didn't care. He would ask Hermione later she would be angry but would eventually tell him everything. He quickly made his way to where Ginny was seated but before he could several staff members stopped to talk to him. When Harry finally managed to get away he noticed Ginny was nowhere in sight. Leaving Hermione behind he hurriedly made his way out of the staff room to the corridor where he saw Ginny walking with Severus then she stopped to give him a hug.

"Ginny?"

Ginny could feel Harry's eyes on her but refused to meet them again. She knew he would be surprised to see her there; still she ignored his blatant attempt to catch her eye. She focused her attention to Minerva, or at least tried to, as Severus was continuously making snide comments about the intelligence of several students and even a few staff members and their need for a professional healer to heal them because for some children even the task of walking and talking at the same time would involve broken bones.

Ginny tried not to laugh thinking Severus cruel but even she could not deny the chuckle that refused to be suppressed at the story of how Cormac McLaggen II, who was as ridiculous as his father, had walked into a suit of armor and broken three fingers. It still wasn't clear how it happened but the rumor involved walking while eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a very disgruntled cat.

She knew she would have to leave as soon as the meeting concluded otherwise Harry would try and stop her and she was not ready for that. She was rather thankful when the meeting ended and Harry was encumbered by several people at once. Unfortunately the same happened to her. However, Severus's presence kept the greetings quite short and she quickly made her exit without Harry's notice.

"So we'll see you two tomorrow Gin, Luna can't wait to see you," Neville hugged Ginny, "Good night Gin, good night Severus," he nodded to his ex-professor. Neville had never been close to the potions master however, he saw the love he held for Faith and had been willing to forgive the man for the emotional abuse he was put through as a child.

"Good night, Mr. Longbottom," Severus uttered.

"Night, Neville," Ginny waved.

"So tomorrow, you will be visiting the Longbottoms, that will be interesting," Severus commented somewhat sneeringly.

"Yes, and don't be mean about it Severus, they are two of my best friends, but don't worry, you're still number one," Ginny teased as she gave him a hug.

"Ginny?" she turned to see Harry standing there looking between the two.

"Harry," Ginny muttered a little confused, she thought he was still surrounded.

Harry looked over to the man next to Ginny, "Severus," he nodded his face expressionless.

"Mr. Potter," Severus acknowledged.

"Ginny could I talk to you?" Harry asked. "In private?"

"I don't think so Harry, not tonight," Ginny told him.

"Ginny I -" but before he could finish he was interrupted.

"Mr. Potter, I don't think this is an appropriate time for this, perhaps tomorrow would be better," Severus informed him.

Harry did not look happy at Severus's interference but thought that he was probably right, "You're right, I'm sorry, I'm sure you tired Ginny. Maybe we could talk tomorrow?" he looked hopefully.

"I'll see, good night Severus," Ginny smiled at Severus before moving pass to head back to her quarters and her daughter.

When Ginny was gone both wizards glared at each other.

"Since when have you and Ginny been so close?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Since she was so undeservingly tossed out of her house by you and her family," Severus revealed.

"What? She came to you, why?" Harry asked thoroughly confused.

"If you want the particulars then you will have to ask Ginevra, it's her story to tell, not mine."

"Did you know about my daughter?" Harry furiously glared at him.

"Once again, that is not my story to tell and I would hardly call her 'your daughter'," Severus glared just as darkly.

"I thought we were friends, how could you not tell me? The only reason I haven't been a father to Faith is because I didn't know about her and I want to see her," Harry growled.

Severus raised his eyebrow, "Yes and the only reason you did not know about Faith is because you had her mother thrown out of her house with nowhere to go. So before you start playing the victim about how life isn't fair, think about what you did to Ginevra, life was hardly fair for her. And while I may have been able to stand your presence better, make no mistake _my_ friendship, trust, and loyalty is to Ginevra and Faith Weasley. Ginevra did not wish for you to know, so I never made you aware. After everything you put her through you have no right to demand anything let alone to see Faith. However, that is not my decision. But as her Godfather I will not allow you to hurt Faith or Ginevra, so be very careful," Severus finished with a glare leaving Harry staring after him with a look of deep sadness and shame on his face.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked tentatively as she walked towards him interrupting his reverie.

"No, I'm not," he answered. Not even close, he thought.

Charles cdv: Thanks.

Sidlovesnancy1979: Thanks for the review. All things will be revealed soon.

Beckaroo: Thanks.

A/N Thanks for all my review, they really make my day. Longest chapter to date I want to say things will begin to be revealed. Also I'm putting up a poll about Faith's middle name, I will several names up and I would really like feed back on this. And if anyone has a name they would like me to consider just send me a message or leave a review. Thanks everyone please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N

I know this is a week late but this is a huge chapter and I didn't want to split it into two chapter I think it flows better this way so.

A/N Sorry for another one. I just want to mention that there will be brief mentions of suicide, I'm not sure if I have to up the rating but its brief and towards the end of the chapter so if anyone wants to skip it I would suggest you skips Harry's explanation. I'll note it so you know. So without further ado, this chapter should answer a lot of questions. One more thing I also changed one little thing in chapter three, I realized that my math was off so I changed to the amount time between Faith getting her letter from Hogwarts to a later date. Sorry about that. Anyways thank you to those who review you all keep me going.

Harry tossed and turned all night but he hardly slept. He could not make his brain stop. Memories would invade his thoughts until he could no longer stay in bed. He growled as he left its warmth. Heading towards his living room, he quickly lit the fire and made his way to the sofa.

He was currently in his quarters at Hogwarts. Normally Harry would have waited to move into his quarters until right before school was going to start, however this year he decided to move in earlier. This year things were different.

He still could not believe Ginny was back! But he still didn't understand what was going on between her and Severus. If he hadn't known any better he would assume they were intimately involved and that felt wrong on so many levels.

Still, it appeared as if Severus had known about Faith since the beginning but had never been told something he was furious about. They had often talked to each other, they were not best mates too much history would never allow it, but they had managed to meet each other quite civilly. For Severus to have kept something like this from him Ginny must have not wanted him to know. That thought left a huge ache in his chest right in his heart.

He gave a deep sigh, Severus was right though it was his fault that he did not know his own daughter, or at least it was mostly his fault. He really couldn't take all the blame but if he had only tried to listen to Ginny he would not be a complete stranger to his daughter. He couldn't help the tears as he thought about how the chain of events transpired how everything changed so fast before he could stop it.

_Flashback_

_They had finally caught the bastard! He had managed to evade them twice before but it's true what they say, 'third times the charm'. They knew Veritaserum was useless on him so they would use Legilimency instead. _

"_Potter, Weasley, here he is," another fellow Auror gestured to the man. _

"_Thank you, Watkins," Harry dismissed the wizard._

"_Well, well, well, I bet you didn't think we'd ever catch you, did you?" Ron asked the man that had forcibly entered. _

"_Whatever Weasley, give me your little potion so I can be on my way," the man sneered unworriedly._

"_Oh, no Zabini, there's no 'little potion' this time, no it's just you and us and a little spell," Harry told him smirking. _

_Blaise Zabini looked for the first time truly scared. _

"_W-what spell?" Zabini asked hesitantly._

"_This one," _

"_Legilimens," they roared together. They went through several memories and made notes of what memories they would need to indict himself and others. They also went through memories of future plans that had yet to be set into motion. However, before they pulled themselves out they noticed a set of memories that he had obviously tried hard to hide. When Harry and Ron decided to check out these memories they had no idea what they would find and later couldn't help but wish they never looked._

_It felt like no time at all before he was Flooing home to the Burrow. The confusion and disbelief at the memories was soon replaced by an anger that he had only felt once before when he still believed Severus Snape was a traitor and had murdered one of the greatest wizards alive. He arrived in the living room of one of his favorite buildings, not feeling the usual warmth it always gave him. Harry could hear Ginny and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. He quickly and quietly made his way there he stood just in the doorway watching as Mrs. Weasley bustled about the kitchen, while Ginny chatted to her and continued to plan their wedding. However, his silent watch was interrupted by the noise of the Floo and its occupant yelling loudly, "GINNY! GINNY WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?"_

_Harry quickly sidestepped the door as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny hurriedly moved to the living room._

"_Ronald, I don't appreciate your language," his mother admonished the grown adult Auror. _

"_Mum, stay out of this!" Ron practically screamed at her._

"_What the bloody hell is your problem?" Ginny asked angrily at the way he talked to their mum and herself, but before she could threaten him with her infamous Bat Bogey if he didn't apologize immediately his wand was pointing directly in her face._

"_Ron -"Mrs. Weasley began but was once again interrupted. _

"_What you didn't think we were going to find out, huh Ginny? Did you think that we were just gonna pretend we hadn't seen what you did? How could you do that to Harry, to your family? You make me sick!" Ron screamed spit flying out of his mouth. _

"_Ron what are you talking about?" Ginny asked truly scared. _

"_What am I talking about, huh, what you don't even remember torturing those first years? Did you have so much fun being a Death Eater whore that you can't even remember all the shite you've done?" Ron continued to look at Ginny with such an utter hate in his eyes. _

"_Ron I would never do that, you have to believe me," Ginny pleaded to her brother with tears streaming down her face. _

"_We saw the memories from your Death Eater boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, memories don't lie Ginny! It was you! Everyone thought you were risking your life saving innocent muggle-borns when the Carrows were running the school but you were helping them terrorize the students! You were torturing them just like the rest of those sons of bitches! How could you Ginny?" Ron accused her. _

_Neither of them heard the arrival of Hermione or Mr. Weasley. Both were standing there with absolute faces of shock. Harry also stared unmoving at the girl that he had planned on spending the rest of his life with. Mrs. Weasley was crying on the couch when Mr. Weasley sat next to her. _

"_I didn't! You have to have to trust me! Mum, Dad, you know I would never do something like that, I wouldn't, I couldn't! Please," Ginny begged her parents. Her mother continued to cry into her husband's chest as her father looked at her as he had never done before. _

"_I saw the memory, Ginevra! You are no daughter of mine! Leave my home, now!" he roared. _

_Ginny looked around the room as if looking for some kind of life line. Hermione's corner offered no kind of support. She finally turned her attention to the last occupant. _

"_Harry -"Ginny whispered, "Please, you know me, you know I could never anything like this-"_

_Ron slapped her before she could finish, "How dare you speak to Harry! Get out! Get the bloody hell out of his house! You are no longer my sister, you are no longer a Weasley!" Ron raised his hand to slap her again but she raised her wand to him, seconds later she felt a curse cut her wand arm. Ginny flinched from the pain and turned to see who had cast the curse. _

"_You've been told to leave, I would suggest you do that before you are forced to go," Harry coldly addressed her; there was no spark in his normally lively green eyes. His face, really his whole body, was giving off an air of complete and utter loathing she had never experienced before. She was almost undoubtedly sure that he was reigning in himself from not physically attacking her. _

_Ginny stood positively still, still not believing that her family would not believe her. She moved as if to make her way to her parents but Harry could no longer hold off his anger. _

"_I said GO!" Harry shouted still pointing his wand at her sparks flew out of his wand. Ginny flinched but ceased her movement._

"_Harry, please," Ginny sobbed then she screamed as she felt another cutting curse hit her cheek. She could feel the blood pouring down shock written all over her face. _

"_You are dead to me. I want nothing from you, I don't want to see you, speak to you, or even think about you ever again. I should have known better than to get involved with someone who played with Tom Riddle's Horcrux for almost a year. That thing turned you evil. I just can't understand why we didn't see it before," Harry threatened Ginny with his wand right at her throat, "I never want to see you again. Stay the hell away from me and my family!"_

_Ginny couldn't believe that Harry had mentioned Tom that had always been her biggest fear, that he had left something evil inside of her. She had told him right after the final battle, they had reunited two day later. They had stayed up talking: their dreams, their nightmares, and their love. Ginny, filled with so much hurt and anger, retaliated without truly thinking she sent a stinging hex that Harry easily batted away._

_Ginny knew she had no choice if she didn't leave right now, while she still had the chance, she may not get another one. With one final look at the other in the room and a quick glance at Harry she ran from the room. Ginny didn't stop running until she had run all the way to the edge of the wards. She looked back at the home she had for the seventeen years, then with a pop she was gone. _

_End Flashback_

Harry shook his head as the tears refused to stop. They had been had. The whole thing had been an elaborate plan to gain revenge on Harry; Ginny had been framed and Harry and the rest of the Weasleys had been left to pick up the broken pieces of their lives. They had tried to contact her but every letter that had been sent had returned unopened.

Still they had hoped she would one day return and here she was. He had to talk to her he just hoped she would listen.

Ginny couldn't sleep. Though when she actually thought about it she never slept not anymore and if she was completely honest with herself she hadn't slept well since before she went to Hogwarts. She knew she would have to talk to Harry but was not looking forward to it. That conversation was bound to open old wounds long thought healed, still Ginny knew Harry could not be avoided.

Finally after lying in bed going over how to properly heal a leg perfectly, three times, she knew she could no longer stay in bed. Ginny got up to get ready for the day. A shower, light make-up (to cover the dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep), all she needed now was a strong cup of coffee and Ginny would feel great. It was half-past eight but she did not hear any movement from the room across from her which was hardly a surprise. If Ginny let Faith sleep, she would sleep until noon and still take a late evening nap. Ginny silently chuckled at the thought of her daughter's sleep routine. Faith certainly is not going to like Hogwart's school hours, she thought silently. The chuckle died on her lips though, as she thought about what she should do. Should she go straight to Harry's classroom and talk to him, should she go to breakfast and wait for him there, or should she just go about her day and wait for him to find her? Ginny bit her lip trying to decide. Her stomach managed to make the decision for her with a startlingly loud growl. Definitely breakfast, she thought. With that choice made she quickly left the quarters after having written a short note to Faith in the off chance she woke before Ginny made it back.

However whatever divine entity there was, it was most assuredly not on Ginny's side her thoughts of Hogwart's breakfasts was interrupted by a voice down the corridor.

"Ginny, I'm so glad I ran into you," exclaimed the voice.

"Harry good morning," Ginny returned civilly.

"Gin, I was hopping we could talk," Harry said calmly though his eyes told another story.

"Actually Harry I was just on my way to the Great Hall, perhaps we could talk some other time," Ginny responded.

"We could have breakfast in my quarters, please Ginny I really want to talk to you," Harry's tone matching the emotion in his green irises.

"I'm not sure if that's entirely appropriate Harry," Ginny hinted.

"Please Ginny, I promise just breakfast and talking, please," Ginny knew she could not fight his gaze she never could and it annoyed her to no end that after all these years she still couldn't.

"Fine, but you might not like what I have to say," Ginny warned him.

"I'm okay with that, I just have to know," Harry answered more to himself than to Ginny.

They quietly made their way to Harry's quarters. It looked only slightly lived in as if it was solely used to sleep.

"Kreacher," Harry called as they made their way to his small dining area.

"Master Harry called Kreacher," the old house-elf croaked.

"Yes, Kreacher could we have some breakfast?" Harry gestured toward Ginny and himself.

Kreacher gazed at Ginny for a second before he answered Harry, "Yes, Master Harry," with a pop he was gone.

Harry pulled out a chair for Ginny before sitting down. The silence stretched with neither one willing to break it. A second later another pop announced the arrival of the food, a much larger amount than Kreacher was prone to bring. Kreacher remembered the girl as a Weasley and after having served several Weasleys throughout the years he knew their appetite was larger than most.

"Thank you, Kreacher, that's all for right now," Kreacher nodded and popped away.

It was through a silent agreement that no hint of the conversation they would soon have interrupted their meal.

Soon a somewhat large portion of the meal had been consumed, though a rather large amount still remained, Kreacher apparently registered Ron's eating habits and considered it to be all Weasleys.

"Would you like to move to the living room?" Harry asked awkwardly.

Ginny agreed mostly to have something to do the quiet was getting to her. She chose a chair by the lit fireplace which left Harry to sit on the chair opposite her.

The silence was irritating, she reacted the only way she knew how, "Well you wanted to talk, so talk," Ginny stated icily.

Harry looked at her then quickly away to the fire, "Why Ginny? Why did you not tell me I had a daughter?" Harry glared.

"What makes you so sure she's yours?" Harry's eyes widened, "Don't you remember according to you and your friend's I was just some Death Eater slag, how do you know that Faith is yours?" Ginny asked sneeringly.

Harry looked shocked, "Ginny, I-".

"You know what Harry stop, all right, I don't want to hear. It's not like it's going to change anything," she gave a great sigh.

"You asked me why I didn't tell you, why do you think? I didn't know I was pregnant until I _left_. Besides even if I had told you, after everything that had happened you probably would have thought I was making it up or worse, that the baby wasn't yours," Ginny explained.

"What happened? After you left, I mean? How does Snape fit into all of this?" Harry asked, ignoring what she said about Faith. Would he have believed her if she had said that she was pregnant with his child? He wasn't entirely sure so he put that to the side for now.

Ginny gazed into the fire before she closed her eyes and took and deep breath, "I had no idea what to do. My family had just kicked me out of the only home that I had ever known and I was completely lost. When I Apparated I just went to the hill over looking the Burrow. I could not understand why everyone thought I did those terrible things, I wanted to cry and scream all at the same time, but I was still numb. The whole thing still hadn't sunk in yet."

"I know I couldn't stay on that hill forever so I had to think about where I was going to go. My first thought was Luna and Neville they would believe me no matter what, then I remembered that they had gone on holiday in Switzerland to try and fine some animal or something. I wasn't sure who else knew about the fake memories, so I wasn't sure who I could trust. I briefly considered Denise but thought better of it, the next person I knew I could completely trust was Hagrid," Ginny let out a small chuckle.

"I Apparated straight to Hogwarts, I think I knocked on Hagrid's door for at least fifteen minutes before someone interrupted me. Severus was kind enough to inform me that Hagrid had gone on holiday to Beauxbatons. He was my last hope and I truly felt alone. I started to leave before Severus invited me to tea. I was hesitant at first. I knew he hadn't actually been a traitor but he was still imposing. But I didn't know how to respectfully decline, so I accepted. He led me to his quarters and we had our tea. I was completely dazed the whole time the whole world seemed to spinning. I think he may have slipped me a truth potion and a calming draught because the next thing I know I'm telling Severus everything. He didn't interrupt me once; he just let me pout it all out. I think he may have even given me a hug at one point. I remember afterwards he thought you all were crazy for every thinking I would ever do something like that, I believe his exact words were, 'Typical bloody Gryffindors, acting before thinking, as if you could ever do something so cunning and Slytherin. After the hell you put me and the Carrows, they must be the biggest dunderheads imaginable.'" Ginny chuckled, "When I told him I had no place to go, he offered me his extra room. I was going to decline but by this time I was too exhausted to fight. He gave me a sleeping potion and told me to rest. I had only planned to stay that one day but I ended up staying two weeks," Ginny paused, Harry conjured her a glass of water. She took it gratefully

"The first few days were awkward I wasn't sure how to act, the man had just stopped being my professor just weeks before. But he was very respectful and I have to admit he was comforting. I knew I couldn't stay there forever. If for no other reason, than because the students would be returning soon and I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea," Harry could no longer wait, he had to interrupt.

"But why? Why did he want you to stay?" harry asked curiously.

"I asked him once, he said that he reminded be of your mum, the red head was obvious but he said more my temper. The year with the Carrows he said that she would have the same thing she would have fought the same way we all did. Plus, I think it helped that I was amazing at Potions and I never pranked him the way the twins did. Well, at least not until that year. He said that I was the Weasley he disliked the least," Ginny gave a hallow chuckle.

Ginny gave another deep breath, "Then as if I didn't have enough on my plate I realized something else, I had missed my period. So I asked Severus if he knew how to brew the pregnancy potion, which he did. It confirmed what I had already suspected I was pregnant. Now not only did I have to worry about myself, but I now had to deal with the fact that I was going to be a single mother."

Ginny smiled as if remembering something pleasant, "Severus was very good about it, he offered me his extra room for however long I wanted or his house if I did not want to stay in the castle. But I knew neither would work I decided that since Quidditch was no longer an option, I'd become a healer. I applied to school's abroad not wanting to stay in England. I was quickly accepted to a healer school in the states to my surprise considering it was so close to classes starting but I just managed to beat the dead line. I don't think Severus was too happy we would be so far away but he never said anything. I didn't have long so I hurriedly rented a flat near the wizarding district, it was in a pretty terrible condition, but I didn't have a lot of money, only the bit of galleons I managed to get from working for the twins," Ginny shook her head a gave a great sigh and a slight chuckle, "But when it came time for me to take my leave Severus gave a sack full of galleons. Naturally I refused but he told me if I didn't take them then he would send two sacks tomorrow and if I still refused he would send three and keep on sending until I finally accepted. I knew he was telling the truth, so I hesitatingly accepted."

Ginny took another sip of her water and continued, "I made do with what I had, fixed the flat a bit, and prepared for the baby. Severus even came over for Christmas. I managed to get a job at a local bookstore a few blocks from school and home. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to find one at first. Considering I was young and pregnant but apparently that's not as big a deal in the states, the witches don't face as big a stigma as they do here. I was pretty lucky that I did not go into labor until early May, when I had already finished my end of the term examinations. I thought I was going to be alone for the whole thing but Severus was there with me holding my hand the whole time. Before I had mentioned it to him being, there he suggested asking Luna and Neville, but Luna couldn't come on account of her healer putting her on bed rest. She was about seven months along. Severus heard this and came for the weekend, it just happened to be the right time. I don't know if I was lucky or not but I was in labor for five hours and Severus never left my side. I don't think I could every repay all that he has done for Faith and I. The first time he held Faith, he had this look on his face, this softness that I never seen before. I asked him to be Godfather to Faith and he loves her more than anyone else and she truly loves him," Ginny finished with her first real smile in Harry's presence, it was like a kick to the gut.

Ginny drained the rest of the water in the glass, "I raised Faith with the continuous help from Severus, Luna, and Neville. I eventually got my healer-ship and I became a certified healer from New York City's Magical Metropolitan Hospital," Ginny smiled again, "In fact I almost ran into Lavender and Seamus."

"What Seamus never told me that?" Harry said angry that another friend had held out on him.

"That's because he never knew, back when I first started attending school I noticed that they had misspelled my name horribly, the student that was registered was somehow, Guinevere Wesley, so I just never corrected. I usually signed my name G Wesley and just conveniently left out the a. So when I was paged, the name Healer G Wesley was paged, I convinced another healer to take the call instead when I saw the name on the parchment and they never knew."

Harry's head felt as if it was going to explode so much information at one time was overwhelming. His heart ached at the thought of all the times he had missed with his daughter, all the times that he could have been with her but she had Severus. As much as he hated that it wasn't him there with her, he knew he would forever be grateful that Faith and Ginny both had someone.

"Ginny I am so sorry, I wish I could have been there for you, for Faith, if only -" Harry looked at her with glistening eyes.

"Harry stop, there's no point wishing for things that can never happen or thinking about what if's," Ginny shook her head, "Listen Harry, I forgive you, okay. In fact I forgave you a long time ago, do you want to know why?" Harry nodded.

"It's because of Faith, I had to make myself let go of all the pain and anger, because if I didn't, then I would have treated her the way the Dursley's treated you and I just could not allow that to happen. So, I forgave you but I can't simply forget everything that happened. So I will allow you to get to know Faith, if she wants to, but if she doesn't then I strongly suggest you don't push it. And as for the two of us, there's nothing between us but our daughter," stated Ginny firmly.

Harry looked as if he wanted to protest but he knew he was rather lucky to be getting what he was, "Okay Gin, if that's what you're offering I'll accept it, I'd accept whatever. Thank you for letting me get to know Faith."

"That's not up to me Harry, it's completely up to her," Ginny replied.

"Does she know about me? Who I am, I mean?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, she asked when she was younger why she didn't have a daddy, but I explained that not every family is the same. Then she asked again when she was seven after I talked to her about 'accidental magic' but I told her I would tell her the whole story when she was older. She didn't ask me again until she was ten I told her everything, from the first war to the final battle. At first she said she didn't want to speak to you but I told her if she didn't give you a chance to speak then she would be no better than how everyone was when it came to my situation," Ginny confessed.

She tried not to let the fact that Harry flinched when she said that Faith did not want to speak with him bother her.

"So what happened after I left?" Ginny asked to cover-up the tense moment.

"After you left and everyone sorta calmed down, we all realized that we should have at least let you talk. Percy was a git he just hoped that it wouldn't come out. Bill was angry that we hadn't let you explain but he knew that Ron and I were just doing our job, but I don't think he ever truly believed it. Charlie was in Romania and I think that's how he liked it. The twins were the most vocal, they flat out refused to believe that you could do something like that, they even tried to find you but they never could. Your hand on the family clock refused to move from 'lost'. Things were pretty strained for a few years the twins didn't really talk to Ron," Harry grimaced as if remembering things he wished he forgotten.

Brief mention of suicide

"It wasn't until about five years after you left that we managed to detain Zabini. We had caught him once before but he escaped again. He had been beaten badly. We went looking through his mind again for any kind of Intel when we stumbled upon a memory of a potion that had been invented that altered memories so accurately that it was impossible for even the best mind healers to know what was real. We dug even deeper until we found the original memories, despite having the altered memory your memory bank still contained the original memory. When we found out what had happened everyone was pretty out of it. We saw what you did Gin, what they did to you," Harry gave a dry sob, "We all sent letter but they came back unopened. Ron took it the hardest, he felt it was entirely his fault, he was your closest brother he should have trusted you. He tried to kill himself twice," Harry said in a somewhat chocked voice.

"What?" Ginny asked completely shocked.

"It was about a week after we learned what really happened. Hermione had run to Diagon Alley for something. Apparently, Ron had taken the same poison he had been slipped back at Hogwarts. His body had a bit of natural immune to it it's what saved his life. Hermione came home to find Ron barely breathing in the loo. He was rushed to St. Mungo's and had to see a mind healer for a few months. He was taken out of active duty for three months. The twins were pretty upset about it I think that's what made them start talking again. Things seemed okay for awhile then about two years ago we were investigating this old warehouse that supposedly held several dark artifacts. Well it wasn't just dark stuff we found in there Gin, there was a body of a young woman, the tests the DMLE performed proved the woman was a young witch from another country, but Ron took it really hard. We made sure to keep watch over him but Hermione had an emergency at work and I got help up over a case, by the time we realized no one was there with him we rushed back to find the door barricaded. We managed to get the door open to find Ron with a gun, he misjudged to the power, and he shot himself in the chest. The department forced him to take a six month sabbatical and he had to see a mind healer again. But I think it was Hermione that really got through to him the healer told Ron that putting all this stress on Hermione wasn't good for the baby. Hermione was pregnant and had almost lost it. Ron finally started to truly heal and after his sabbatical he quit the Aurors and went to work for the twins," Harry finished with a deep sigh.

To say Ginny was shocked would have been a huge understatement. She could not believe that her brother had seriously tried to commit suicide all because he felt guilty, "I thought about it too, when I Apparated to that hill above the Burrow, I thought perhaps my life would be better if I just… but something inside me, deep inside me told me I couldn't."

End of mention

Ginny gazed at the fire for a long time before she gave a deep sigh that clearly expressed the exhaustion she felt and had felt throughout the years, she stood up and looked at Harry, "Look Harry, I already told that if Faith want to have a relationship with you I wont stand in the way. Now as far as my family is concerned I'm not quite ready to see them but I know I'll have to face them eventually. I know they're going to want to be in Faith's life, and that's fine, I just don't know how much I want them to be in mine. You and I, we have a daughter, all the feelings I had they're gone. I just hope that we can be friends, for Faith's sake, at least," Ginny told Harry.

Tears had long since run down his face, "Okay Gin, I can do that," he held out his hand for her to shake, Ginny hesitated briefly before shaking his hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny shrugged.

"How did you get the name Faith?" Harry asked curiously.

Ginny smiled, "It was the one thing no one had in me and it was the one thing I had in myself, when thing seemed the darkest. I had faith that everything would turn out okay. So, I named her Faith, Faith Lily Weasley."

"Lily? You gave her the name Lily?" tears appeared again in his eyes.

"Yes, when she was born and I saw her I knew there was really no other choice. Beside I think Severus liked it too," Ginny shrugged nonchalantly, though deep down she knew just how meaningful this was for him.

"Thank you Gin, I can't tell you how…" Harry stopped but he didn't need to finish. Ginny already knew.

She nodded, "I know. I'm just going to go and talk to Faith." With that she left.

Mdauben: Here's the explanation I hope I managed to do it justice.

Charles cdv: Here it is. I hop you like it.

Sidlovesnancy1979: Here it is, I hope this explains everything. And I enjoyed writing that little scene. That hadn't been in the original draft but I thought I was needed, I'm glad you liked it.

Hgforlife: Here's the explanation I hope I did justice.

Thanks for everyone that has reviewed you are all awesome. I also want to mention that I was inspired to write this story by two other stories A Mistake of their Lives by augmenti19 and Paisley and a Mother's Past by Nice Huntress. Also I would like to mention of the scene that Ron encountered that caused his second suicide was inspired by another fanfic on SIYE, Forget-me-Not by aryell. The plot though is entirely mine I swear I have to notebook to prove. Anyways enough of my rambling though I would suggest taken a look at them if anyone is interested. Please review thank you!


End file.
